


Sunshine

by ladiebythesea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiebythesea/pseuds/ladiebythesea
Summary: Itachi is a horny drunk?? Designated driver Shisui keeps him safe.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Shisui is such a gentleman and I will forever be single because he has given me unrealistic expectations of the human race. Brief, implied KakashixIruka, GenmaxRaidou, KurenaixAsuma. I also invite you to picture Itachi holding a cat in his arms and giving it a kiss between the ears. Ur welcome

These parties are always crazy,” Shisui noted as they walked across the front yard. Condensation from the cold night air clung to hems of their pants. As if on cue, a door banged open and two people practically fell out onto the grass, limbs all tangled up. In the glow cast by the pulsing lights from inside, a head of spiky gray hair was illuminated.  


“Lewd,” Itachi muttered, while Shisui yelled, “Have some decency, Kakashi!” Kakashi glared up at them angrily and dragged his ponytailed partner behind some hedges to resume their intoxicated escapades with more privacy.  


“That’s a pairing I hadn’t seen before,” Shisui remarked.  


“I think he’s a freshman, that’s probably why.” 

Entering the front door, they were practically blasted off their feet by the thrumming music. Multicolored lights flickered to the beat and people ran back and forth, drinking, yelling, making out. Itachi noted the various stages of drunkenness his peers were in. Genma was tipsy and had started getting handsy with Raidou. Anko was downing a line of shots with startling speed while others cheered her on, and Asuma and Kurenai slipped off to another room hand in hand. 

After a few hours in which Shisui chatted with others and Itachi sat beside him, drinking steadily, the younger of the two stood up.  


“My head is hurting. I’m gonna see if I can find someplace quieter.” He practically had to yell despite being two feet away from Shisui.  


“Want me to go with you?”  


“No, no, it’s okay. You catch up with your friends, I’ll be back in a bit.” Itachi smiled at Shisui and squeezed his way through the crowd, searching for a quiet corner. Parties weren’t his cup of tea, he thought to himself. In fact, his cup of tea was literally a cup of tea. He laughed out loud at that thought, more than a little tipsy by now. And yet, Itachi continued to go to these parties when they always seemed to end the same way. Was it just a somewhat valid excuse for him to use alcohol as a means to let go for once? He opened a door under the stairs and immediately slammed it back shut. Maybe he didn’t get that carried away at parties after all, he thought, hoping he wouldn’t remember what he’d just seen tomorrow morning. 

~

“There you are.” Shisui smiled down at Itachi, who was sitting on the floor beside the fireplace with a cat on his lap and a beer in his hand. He’d lost track of how many he’d had by now.  


“Heyy,” he said, slurring slightly as he smiled up at Shisui with moony eyes and reached his arms up, wiggling his fingers. Shisui took his hands and pulled Itachi to his feet. The cat tumbled out of Itachi’s lap with an angry yowl.  


“Oops.” Shisui winced.  


“Oh shit, I forgot about that. I’m sorry!” Itachi cried as the cat ran off, distraught at the thought of having caused it any harm.  


“It’ll be fine. Come on.” Shisui kissed the side of Itachi’s head and put an arm around his shoulder. “I thought you didn’t like beer?” He asked as they wound their way through a throng of people.  


“I don’t. I’m not enjoying this,” Itachi said, making a face as he took a final swig. “But! It’s all they have and it’s relaxing me.” He reached over the kitchen counter to exchange his empty can for another full one.  


“I think you’ve had enough, actually.” Shisui gently pulled Itachi’s outstretched arm away from the alcohol. “Here, drink some water.” Itachi obliged, albeit somewhat grudgingly. They sat down on a couch in a semi-quiet corner of the living room, which was littered with plastic cups and spilled drinks. Itachi rested his cheek on Shisui’s shoulder sleepily while the other boy stroked his hair and gently kissed the top of his head. The minutes slipped by, and Shisui was sure Itachi had fallen asleep when the music grew louder suddenly. Itachi lifted his head, seemingly in a trance.  


“I like this song.” He stood up and began dancing, swaying slightly, tossing his long hair back and forth. Shisui chuckled to himself. Only when he was properly hammered did Itachi ever dance, and even then he never got too boisterous with it. Gentle, carefree dancing, this was Itachi letting go of every burden, every expectation, every assumption of him. Shisui thought it was a shame he only did this when copious amounts of alcohol were coursing through his bloodstream. He found it a beautiful sight regardless; that long hair streaming through the air, pulsing lights flashing over pale skin.  


“Come dance with me!” Itachi pulled Shisui to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. They had been swaying back and forth for only a few seconds when Itachi began to gently roll his hips into Shisui’s. The motion was hesitant and demanding at the same time, and it sent a surge of heat through Shisui’s body. It was a tantalizing feeling.  


“Hey,” he said warningly. Itachi ignored him and continued to stare at Shisui’s face intently, eyes glazed over, pupils dilated.  


“Fuck me,” Itachi whispered sharply. “Please.”  


“Okay, not that I’d ever turn down that opportunity, especially when you’re practically begging me, but you are _**piss**_ drunk right now.”  


“Yeah, so? Who cares?? Stop moving your face,” Itachi demanded, reaching up to kiss Shisui, whose image was swimming before his eyes, and missing his lips by a few inches while he resumed the movement of his hips, a little more aggressively this time. He brought his mouth up to Shisui’s ear and whispered, “I need you to fuck me right now.” His breathing grew heavier as he began to kiss Shisui’s neck demandingly.  


“Hey, cut it out.” Shisui’s tone was light, but he could feel a giddy heat spreading throughout his body. He grabbed Itachi’s shoulders and spun him around with a little more force than he’d intended in order to get the boy off him. Itachi staggered slightly. “Sorry! Come on, I’m taking you home. Let’s go.”  


“Ooh, you’re taking me home??” Itachi wrapped Shisui’s arms around his waist, rolling his shirt up slightly and pressing the other boy’s hands against his abdomen.  


“Not what I meant.”  


“Come onnn, it’s not like we haven’t had drunk sex before,” Itachi groaned, grabbing blindly at Shisui’s face as he was practically dragged to the car.  


“That was when we were both drunk, it doesn’t count,” Shisui muttered as he struggled to sit Itachi down in the passenger seat without hurting him while the intoxicated boy tried to pull him closer, groping at his shirt. Shisui eventually managed to restrain Itachi with the seatbelt and closed the door. Feeling his adrenaline rush start to die down quickly, Itachi yawned and felt his eyelids flutter a few times.  


“Yeah it does…,” he trailed off as he slumped over against the window, fast asleep. Shisui laughed softly and shook his head as he began driving. 

~  


The minute they’d stepped in the door, Itachi doubled over and threw up all over the carpet. After hastily cleaning it up, Shisui found Itachi sitting on the bathroom floor beside the toilet, his hair tied in a messy knot, damp from sweat. His face was a waxy grayish hue and his eyes were hardly open.  


“Have more water,” Shisui prompted, setting a glass down before he busied himself starting the shower. “You don’t drink that often, but when you do, you really go all the way,” he pointed out, slightly amused.  


“You always keep me safe,” Itachi mumbled, a droplet of water sliding out of the corner of his mouth.  


“I try. And yet, here we are again.” He smiled gently and helped Itachi to his feet.  


“I’m safe,” Itachi said thickly, raising his arms as Shisui pulled his shirt off carefully. Thankfully, he was well past the horny stage of his drunkenness by now. Shisui wasn’t sure if he’d be able to counter the boy’s advances a second time, especially now that he was undressed. Even years later, the sight still made Shisui’s heart race as much as it had the first time, he thought as Itachi pulled his socks and trousers off. Pale peach skin which practically glowed in the dark like virgin snow, although by now Itachi was anything but. The thought made Shisui laugh to himself.  


“It’s cold,” Itachi complained as he got in the shower and curled up into a shivering ball on the floor. Shisui scooted to the edge of the tub on his knees and adjusted the temperature before he started shampooing Itachi’s hair. Although it pained him to see his love in any kind of discomfort, Shisui cherished the moments in which he could take care of Itachi like this. When Itachi finally relented and let himself be cared for after forcing himself to remain strong for so long. Shisui knew this part of Itachi would likely never change, and he was fine with that. He didn’t want it to. And if all he could do at times was wash the boy’s hair for him, then that task was one he relished, he thought to himself as he rinsed the shampoo out and lathered in conditioner.  


“Stay here, I’ll get you some clean clothes.” He brushed Itachi’s ear with his finger softly before leaving. 

When he returned, fresh, fluffy pajamas in hand, Itachi had already gotten out of the shower and dried himself off.  


“Will you stay with me tonight?” He asked as he began brushing his teeth, still shivering slightly under his towel. The color had returned to his face.  


“Of course.” Shisui kissed the top of Itachi’s head once again, breathing in the fresh scent of cucumbers and green tea. “Come on, get dressed or you’ll catch a cold.” 

Thirty minutes later, Itachi was fast asleep in bed, wrapped up in warm blankets, when Shisui joined him under the covers, not quite sleepy yet. He watched as Itachi’s blankets rose and fell slightly with every breath, watched the glare from the street lamps reflect off his still-damp hair like sparkles, and resisted the urge to reach out and play with the soft pale ear that peeked out. He must’ve watched in admiration for an hour before the sight lulled him into a deep sleep. 

~

Itachi woke the next morning feeling as if his head was being smothered in a trash compactor. He groaned and fumbled for the glasses on his nightstand.  


“Morning! Feeling better?” Shisui called from the kitchen, where he was busy pouring waffle batter.  


“If this is better, thank god I barely remember last night.” Itachi wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and slogged over to the kitchen table. Sitting down, he brought his feet up in front of him and hugged his knees to his chest.  


“What _**do**_ you remember?” Shisui asked curiously, peeling a waffle off the iron.  


“I think there was a cat? I also remember throwing up in the hall.” He frowned, racking his brain for other snippets of the previous night, but it all blurred together into an incoherent mess.  


“Well, those two events happened hours apart. Would you like me to fill in the gaps for you?” Shisui turned away from the stove and grinned at Itachi, who squinted suspiciously, but muttered, “go ahead” nonetheless.  


“Well, there _**was**_ a cat,” Shisui began, leaving out the detail that Itachi had practically dumped the animal on the floor. “You were playing with it in a corner and had drank at least two additional beers by the time I found you. Which wasn’t that long after, by the way. Hey, how come you only dance when you’re wasted?” He teased.  


“Oh, god, I was dancing.” Itachi buried his face in his hands with a groan.  


“Your dancing is cute,” Shisui laughed, bringing two plates of waffles to the table.  


“Thank you. For the food, I mean. And about my dancing, although I’m sure it’s much more embarrassing than you let on. How else did I humiliate myself last night?” Shisui hesitated.  


“What?” Itachi asked, his eyes searching the other boy’s face.  


“Well, you made me dance with you and you kind of started coming on to me.” He cleared his throat. “Not kind of, really. It was pretty hot, actually.” His ears flushed a light pink. “You were begging,” he added a moment later in a quieter voice. “That’s pretty rare. You should do that more often. When you’re not drunk, I mean.” He willed himself to shut his mouth for once and fought to suppress a cheeky grin.  


“Lord. Did we-?”  


“No. It took some effort to dissuade you, but I brought you home and got you cleaned up. Vomit isn’t really a turn-on for me anyways.” Shisui shrugged and laughed as Itachi deadpanned. “You’re not embarrassed, are you?”  


“Maybe I would be if it was the first time this has happened, but I guess you know my drunk tendencies well enough by now.” He shook his head.  


“That’s for sure.”  


“Thank you,” Itachi said, leaning over to kiss Shisui briefly. “For taking care of me. You spoil me. ”  


“Hardly. I love to see you smile, and I love it even more if that smile is brought on by me. Or for me.”  


“It usually is one or the other, or both,” Itachi murmured as he got up to make coffee, ruffling Shisui’s curls lightly as he passed. “Any plans today?”  


“No, remember? We’re totally free today, that’s why you let yourself drink last night. No obligations. The day is ours,” he hummed blissfully, stretching his arms out. The pounding in Itachi’s head seemed to ease. He leaned back against the counter with a mug in his hand, facing the open space of his dinghy student apartment. It wasn’t much more than a little room with brown carpet and gray walls, but right now the space seemed to brim with a light stronger than the rays of morning sun could emit. It was almost rosy, he thought as his eyes came to rest on the curly haired boy sitting at his kitchen table. He marveled at how that boy always seemed to radiate his own sunshine, as if he’d come down to earth from the stars, carrying their light in his beautiful body and illuminating the space around him. Itachi felt that light spread over him now, bringing a smile to his face. His sunshine boy.


End file.
